Before We Go
by LolliAdverbs
Summary: “If there is anything you wanted to do, it’s best you do it now before we leave.” Jade meant it as a joke, but now even he has to come face to face with the grim future that awaits. GuyxJade


"If there is anything you wanted to do, it's best you do it now before we leave."

Jade had meant it as a joke. He really had. Yes, they were willingly entering the jaws of a death, and it was probably as good as time as any to settle any unresolved matters –actually, as they were likely to die, it was probably the best time- but Jade was not all that afraid of dying. He was more concerned about living in the world that was to be created by Van.

The younger ones, however, took his joke far too gravely. Luke's face was twisted in conflict, the battle of fear and desire playing plainly across his face. Even the indomitable calm of Tear was broken by brief melancholic stares towards the distance. Anise made no pretense of strength, and frequently spoke of her dread to anyone who would listen, and even more frequently to those who wouldn't. Ion and Nathalia did what they did best in this situation: gave wane smiles that were meant to be comforting.

Guy however, was the picture of dignified indifference. It was if flying into the Planet Storm was just something to be done, and that life and death held no meaning. He stood against the wall his arms crossed, talking calmly to Luke about whatever the boy's newest worries were. Jade tiredly rested his eyes on the blonde noble, intrigued by way his mouth always opened just enough to show his teeth when he spoke, the way his body could rest so languidly but still maintain a balance, and the way his hair moved with his head as he nodded.

Guy was indeed fascinating, and Jade rather liked being fascinated. So very little did, these days.

"If there is anything wanted you to do, it's best you do it now before we leave."

Jade _had_ meant it as a joke. But who was he to laugh when the sirens of the Score took it seriously. Although he had ultimately become uninterested by the world around him –a sort of apathy not uncommon in those who are on the brink of mid-life crisis- he found it strange that he did care about what happened to those around him.

Guy was the only person that truly didn't irritate him. Even Peony, his dearest friend, had an air of flippancy that so outdid his, it was, from time to time, downright frustrating. But Guy was different. He may sometimes have been taken aback by Jade's jokes and comments, but he always comprehended their gravity. He rather liked Guy because of it.

Now that was a thought Jade didn't dare want to dwell on. Like? Jade? Jade didn't like anyone, or anything. Jade had no illusions about the fact that he was of the sort that, if just one neuron fired differently at a crucial time, would have been a bad guy. Indeed, he probably even was at one time without even knowing it. After all, one does not acquire the scurrilous name of Necromancer without deserving it. Jade Curtiss was just that type. He didn't even truly like his best friend, after all.

"If there is anything wanted you to do, it's best you do it now before we leave."

Jade stood up abruptly. He was not going to sit and brood about this in this dusty Sheridan hotel. If he had to brood at all, he was going to do in a bar.

There really wasn't anything Jade wanted to do before he died. He had led a lot fuller life than the other members of his party, and while he certainly didn't want to die, he didn't mind the thought so much. But then again, Jade had always been exceptional.

Ordering a drink, he sat down, intent on using it as an impetus to ignore festering thoughts.

"If there is anything wanted you to do, it's best you do it now before we leave."

Luke was only seven years old, and Anise only a little bit older. They had a lot more to do than a few days would provide. Tear, Nathalia and Guy were much the same.

"When did you get so old?" Jade asked his reflection in his drink.

"Never thought I'd hear you admit it seriously," a low voice came from behind him. Jade looked up, and smiled at its owner.

"Indeed. I must seem it, though."

"No. A bit weathered, but a lot more good years in you."

"I'm hurt. I look a bit weathered? This face is as smooth as it was the day I was born."

Guy smiled, and ordered a drink.

"Why out so late?" Jade asked.

"Believe or not, I'm not as young as you think, and I don't have a bedtime." Guy knocked back the shot, but did not order a second. Instead, he just sat, holding the empty glass and looking at it contemplatively.

Jade stopped himself from making a comment to the affect of his age, but decided against it. If there was one thing he wanted to do before he left…

"You may not have a bedtime, but you certainly haven't kissed a girl. That places you around the age of twelve." Jade knew full well he was probably taking a step in the wrong direction.

"Eh heh…" Guy blushed and looked away. "That's sort of what I was thinking about."

"Girls? I'm surprised," Jade teased, feeling a rare tinge of jealousy.

Guy smiled regretfully, but continued, "I mean, there's a good chance we're going to die."

"Indeed."

"And there are a lot of things I haven't done yet."

"Well, we have a few days."

"That's not enough."

Guy was young, Jade reminded himself. Of course there weren't enough days.

"It isn't," Jade finally agreed after searching himself for something the slightest bit comforting to say. There were none. He shrugged. "I'm an old man, Guy. I was old the day I was born, and if there is one thing that us old people know, is that there is enough time for anything. So, if there is ever anything you wanted to do, you should always do it before the chance is gone."

"It's not always possible."

"Oh?"

Guy bit his lip, and toyed with his glass. "It's just that, I'd… I'd really like to fall in love."

In his surprise, Jade chuckled. Guy said nothing. "Falling in love is the easiest thing in the world to do. You just do it."

"Have you ever?" Guy was refusing to meet Jade's gaze, and was blushing red to the roots. Jade's words kept echoing through his head.

"I have."

"I would never pegged you as the sort to fall in love." Guy face fell a bit, and he began to nervously toy with his empty glass.

"I like to be fascinated, and when you fall in love..." Jade didn't feel as corny as to finish that sentence.

Chuckling, Guy said, "of course that would be the reason. But really, I meant to fall in love with someone who loves me."

"Well, my guess is that first you have to find someone you like."

"I have." That surprised Jade. Who on the Outer Lands had he met since this journey began? He spoke of no one except the old man Pierre from his days with Luke. That really left only their traveling party. Tear and Luke were an obvious match, and Guy didn't seem the type to butt in. Anise was far too young, and his words to Nathalia were comforting, but only when she was being, frankly, hysterical. That left Ion… and Jade could think of no signs between them that hinted a love beyond that of brothers on either of their part.

"I can hear your mind working on that problem, you know. Curious as ever, aren't you, Jade?"

"I must say I am somewhat befuddled."

"Do you want a hint?"

"I don't need hints, thank you very much." Jade said indignantly, his mind still trying to figure out who Guy liked. Ah! He discovered it. Noelle. So often had he discounted her from the group, although she had been with them for most of the journey, he had nearly forgotten her existance. She shared Guy's interests in fon machines, and was very kind and adventurous girl.

"I think the answer is obvious," Jade finally said, trying to keep his careful mask.

"Is it?" This was unusual for Guy, Jade thought. He very rarely teased like this. "Would you like the hint anyway, to see if your right?"

"I don't need it, but if it pleases you, why not?"

Nervously, Guy leaned forward as if to tell him in confidence. Obediently, Jade also leaned in. And then, Guy's lips were on his own.

When the kiss broke, Jade grumbled, "someone ought to tell you the difference between a hint and the answer."

Guy laughed before leaning in once more.


End file.
